In a semiconductor device such as a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), when the transistor is switched from an ON state to an OFF state, a surge voltage is generated in a drain electrode by self-inductance. At this time, the drain electrode vibrates and amplitude thereof decreases as time passes.
To prevent a semiconductor device or a circuit element connected to the semiconductor device from breaking down, it is preferable that the amplitude of the drain voltage be small when the surge voltage is generated. DESCRIPTION OF THE